


caught in the riptide

by noaubades



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dream!Scallison, Flashback-like dreams, M/M, Nightmares, Scott is Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noaubades/pseuds/noaubades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have me,” Stiles mumbles just when Scott thinks he’s fallen asleep, and oh. This, Scott knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in the riptide

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from susie suh’s [here with me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzR8BCmV9Ew). prompt taken from [here.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/image/120697262980)
> 
> for a friend.

Sometimes, Scott has these dreams. They bring him two thousand miles back home to Beacon Hills, to a warm afternoon of lacrosse practice with Stiles and a quiet night of unbuckling his seatbelt to lean over and kiss Allison while his mother’s car overlooks the sparkling city. Often, these dreams have him waking up feeling pleasantly nostalgic, even if the heaviness and familiar ache he’s long since accepted linger in his chest for the rest of the morning.

He’s okay with these dreams. They’re a lot like fond memories, allowing him to become reminiscent in the way he usually doesn’t let himself be when he’s awake.

 

 

Sometimes, Scott has these dreams, but other times, he falls.

 

 

The dusty, concrete ground is unforgiving as he hears the crunch of—his?—bones. He doesn’t recoil because there’s no pain, but there’s screaming—always screaming. They’re mixed in with wolf howls, shrill banshee cries, katana clangs, and the sounds of bullets and arrows whipping by. It’s a cacophony of things Scott hasn’t heard in years and never wanted to hear again, but it’s the stuttered  _I love you, Scott Mccall_ ’s and the cruel  _You really have to learn not to trust a fox_ ’sthat truly mess with his head.

He doesn’t feel any pain here, but he is reminded of how much of it he has caused, inadvertently or otherwise.

You couldn’t save them, his own voice mocks him. Not all of them.

Scott lies there, and the tapping of footsteps nears him. He isn’t sure whom they belong to. 

You weren’t enough.  _You weren’t enough_ –

 

 

When he finally wakes, his heart is beating so loud and fast in his ears that Scott needs to remind himself that he’s okay, that it was just a nightmare, _breathe_.

He isn’t sure what makes him do it, but in the next minute he’s sitting up in bed, throwing the covers aside, and shifting until he can place his feet on the floor.

Any other time, he wouldn’t have chosen to do this. He wouldn’t have made his way across the shadowed apartment to stand before Stiles’ open door and look to the ground because  _he_ is the one who’s supposed to take the pain away, not the other way around.

“Scott?”

He hadn’t been expecting Stiles to be awake, and suddenly, Scott doesn’t know what to do. He'd been contemplating between stepping inside and turning on his heels, but he doesn’t say anything now. He walks into the room and stops until he’s beside Stiles’ old bed. It’s the same one he'd used throughout high school, the same one they'd used to play their computer games on until Stiles’ digital clock glared a bright red 2AM.

Scott hears a gentle exhale before Stiles is shuffling back.

Scott lies down. The bed creaks. Stiles props himself up with one elbow.

“I had a nightmare,” Scott says after a couple of beats have gone by, and this is when he wonders why Stiles is awake, wonders if he had a nightmare too.

Stiles doesn’t reply though, just curls himself around Scott. He’s close enough that his front is pressed to Scott’s side and his upturned nose brushes against Scott’s jaw.

“You have me,” Stiles mumbles just when Scott thinks he’s fallen asleep, and oh. This, Scott knows this.

“I had you before.”

"Yeah, well." 

There’s a smile behind Stiles’ voice. It’s enough for Scott to mirror it as he closes his eyes and forgets his nightmare for the moment.

“You still got me."

 

 

Sometimes, Scott has these dreams, but no matter where they take him, he always wakes up to find himself in the present where Stiles will remind him that he has no burden to carry alone.


End file.
